Waiting for March
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: I have decided to make a group of one-shots (some related, some not) to help me (and hopeful you) wait for the Spring Season of OUaT. There will be many different pairings: Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, and Snowing. Looking for Prompts: When PM put down "Waiting" as a subject line. They will be rated T, but when I get to a story with a "M" it will be labeled as such!
1. Week 1: Outlaw Queen

A/N: I have decided to do a group of one-shot until the Spring Season started. So there is going to be 12 different stories. Some will be related to one another, and other will not. I am not a happy camper! Why did they do that to us!? Dangled certain new relationships in our faces, and get rid of others..and then say..."Till March"? Not cool!

Anyways, Now I got that off my chest. Here is the extended scene of Regina and Robin at the town-line.

* * *

><p>"I.." Robin began as he puts his hands on Regina's face.<p>

"I know.." Regina said with a sad smile, and they walked together towards the town-line. Robin was walking backwards so he can look at his' loves face. The Merry Men was talking to themselves very quietly. Little John and Will was watching the scene. Little John was getting angrier that Robin is going to leave Regina.

"Robin! Stop." Little John shouted. As one of his feet are on the other side of the line.

"What is it John?" Robin said

"This is not right. You are in love with Regina. You should stay with her. I will go with Marian and Roland." John said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because, I love her. I was truly happy that she came back from the dead. " John said

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Robin asked.

"Ever since we were kids. Marian and I were childhood sweethearts, and then when you came along..."

"To steal one of the family's horses." Robin said, as Regina chuckle. "Marian fell in love with me and you stand aside."

"To make sure she is happy.." John said.

"Hang on.." Robin just turn, and look at his wife and son. "Are you still in love with John?"

"Yes. He is a part of me." Marian said, "Why?"

"He just told me that he loves you and wants to take my place." Robin said.

"You did choose Regina, Robin." Marian said with a smile on her face. "I did promise her I would stand aside if you did."

"You did?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Marian said. "What about Roland?"

"Have him decided." Robin said. "Roland, son, you have to choose between myself or your mother."

"Mamma?" Roland said as he turns to his mother.

"Son, your father is going to stay with Regina. John is coming with me. " Marian said as she bends over to look at her son. "Who do you choose to be with?"

"Roland, this is for a big man." Robin said, as Roland looks at his parents.

"Mamma, I love you. But, I am going to choose with Papa and Gina." Roland said as Marian said.

"I knew you were going to say that, son." Marian said as they hug. "I have something for you. It was my mother's necklace. Just something for you to remember me by." Marian gave her son a locket with her picture in it. " I love you."

"Love you too. Mamma!" Roland said as he holds out his hand to his father and Robin pulls out of the town line. He goes to John, and said "Protect Marian and love her always."

"I will Robin." The men shakes hand as Robin gives John the money and the map.

"Bye John." Robin said as he goes to Regina's side and kiss her. The trio waves goodbye to John, and then walks away. Regina smiles as she shows Robin the page from the book.

"I got my happy ending after all." Regina said.

"We all did." Robin did as he thinks about Marian and John.


	2. Week 2: Captain Swan

A/N: I heard the song, "She doesn't know she is beautiful", and I thought what a great song, and perfect for Killian & Emma.

Such, this story was rolling in my head for a few days! As always, I do not owe any of these wonderful characters. If I did we would have seen certain pirate and his Swan gotten married last season! *HINT*

As the early sunlight began to bathe the bedroom of Emma and Killain. She moans and turns to see the time, and quickly untangled herself from her husband. She tried to pat down her hair as she walks out of the room, and opens the door to her two year old daughter and son's rooms. She smiles at their faces, and goes to them and very gently kisses each of their forehead. Afterwards she goes into the kitchen and start making breakfast for a her little family.

Meanwhile, Killain rolls in his sleep and is waken because he is so used to have his arms around Emma as he wakes up. He gets up and looks in his children's rooms. He kiss each of their faces, and walks into the the kitchen. He stops at the doorway and just looks at his wife, cutting fruit for breakfast. She glances over her shoulder, "Killian, you are staring. What is the matter?"

"Nothing, Love. I am just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." he said, as she rolls her eyes, which cause him to chuckle. "But, Emma, you are."

"You need to get your eyes check, Pirate." Emma said as she looks over her shoulder. "My hair is mess, I am wearing flannel pants, and your t-shirt!"

"So? You still look beautiful to me." Killian said as he goes to Emma, and place his hands down her arms to take the knife way from her. "How many times must I tell you?" He said as he turns her around, and kisses her.

"Every day on the hour for the rest of our lives, Killain." Emma says as she smiles.

"Emma Jones, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I am so blessed that you decided to let me be your husband all those years ago." Killain said, as they kissed.

"All those years? Killain, you make it sound like we are older than we are. IT was five years ago." Emma said, as she smack him on the chest, which caused him to laugh. "Quiet! You awake the children"

"Nah, they are asleep all snugly in their beds." Killain as he pulls her towards to kiss her again.

"Gross, Mom and Dad." a voice is heard from the hallway.

"Henry is home from College." Emma said, as she untangled herself from Killain. "How is school?"

"Good, I am just spending the day here. Mother called and she wants to spend something with herself and Robin. She wants to tell me something." Emma and Killain looks at each other and smiles.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Nothing." Emma said, "Go wake your sister and brother. They will be happy to see you." she added.

"Something is up." Henry said as he walks up the stairs.

"Should we tell him?" Killain asked.

"NO! Regina will kill me if I told!" Emma said, "You were in the midst of telling me how beautiful I am?"

"You are beautiful, my love." Killain said as they kissed.

THE END


	3. Arendelle Missing Scene

A/N: I loved the scene between Elsa and Anna before the wedding between Anna and Kristoff. I was wondering about the scene in the throne room. Thus, this little story was going around in my head for a couple of days.

"We are home!" Anna said with a cheerful voice.

"Let's just make sure we have a home." Elsa said, with a worry look.

"I cannot wait to greet Hans and give what I have been wanting to give him" Anna said as the trio walks past the guards, in which they are shocked to see their royal family come back.

"It doesn't look like Hans did anything..." Kristoff begins to say, as he looks around and notice that all the paintings have been removed of Anna and Elsa's family and in their replacement was Han's family. "Oh dear!"

"What?" Anna said. "Elsa? The jerk took down Mother and Father's painting!"

"Not good!" Elsa said as a bit of snow is swirling around her.

"Elsa, breathe! I will handle him." Anna said as she walks into the throne room. "YOU!"

"Anna?..You are alive?" Hans said.

"Yes! No thanks to you. Get out of here!" Anna said.

"Sorry, but I cannot Arendelle is my kingdom now." Hans said with a chuckle.

"NO! It is not." Anna said as she punched him in the eye. "Do you remember I told everyone that our engagement was broken? That gives you no right to the throne or the kingdom."

"But...I love you." Hans said.

"Please! I remember you tried to kill me the first time. Remember? When I was shot, by accidental, and you said you didn't love me then. What has changed? Cannot find a wife?" Anna said. "GET OUT"

"I will not forget this." Hans said, "I will get back at you."

"Guards!" Anna said.

"Yes, Princess?" they said

"Give Hans the greatest cell we have, and lock him up and give me the key." Anna said.

The guards pushed Hans towards the dungeon. In the process he goes past Queen Elsa and Kristoff. They both smiles at each other as they look at the black eye forming.

Later that evening. Elsa finds a painting of their mother and her sisters. She is looking at it, when Anna comes in, wearing her wedding dress.

"I cannot believe you found that." Anna said

"It was hidden in the west wing of the palace. I am glad that Mother and our aunts are together." Elsa said as she turns around to look at her sister. "You look..."

"I know, I should have wore braids.." Anna began

"Wonderful." Elsa said.

"But not my hand..it is bruised." Anna said.

"Have you seen Hans' eye?" Elsa said, as they chuckle.

"Are you happy?" Anna asked.

"Very much. Come lets get you married..I still cannot believe you hold your wedding to know the truth about my powers."

"Are you kidding? You are my sister...what is that heavenly smell?" Anna said

"Chocolate!" they said in unison. They hold hands as they walk towards the chapel and Anna's wedding.


	4. Week 3: New Years Eve

A/N: We are at week three...*ARGH* ..Will March come? Why did ABC do that to us? Seriously, dangle that kiss in the hallway...Sorry about that, just something I was thinking of for the last couple of days.

Another thing, I didn't like how Robin and Regina are not together anymore. This is a slight A/U!

With the holidays finally behind us, it got me to think of how would our lovelies couples celebrate the new year? Thus, this story has been itching for me to put down on the 'paper'. Enjoy!

"Love, what is this New Years' Eve and why is everyone so excited about?" Killain asked his girlfriend, Emma in her new house by the ocean.

"It is just a stupid holiday to wish everyone a good year and thank the past year." Emma said, in the kitchen.

"No, that is not it. I heard that on the stroke of midnight. Everyone kisses their loves, is that right?" Killain said as he walks in the kitchen.

"Yeah. It was one of the many reasons. I didn't like that holiday very much in the past." Emma said, as Killian wrap his arms around her and pulled her in to give her a hug.

"You really don't need a bloody holiday to kissed me, love." Killian said as he kisses her temple, which caused Emma to roll her eyes.

"So, where is this event going to take place?" Killain asked.

"Mom wanted to invited the family to their loft, but Regina told her that it is probably be more fitting to invited the town to Granny's diner. After the town has been thorough. Do tell her this.." Killain smiled as he zipped his lips, which caused Emma's eyebrow to raise. "But I agree with Regina. Now, tell me how you knew about that small gesture?" she asked as she unzipped his lips, and kissed him.

The kiss went on for a while, and afterwards, Killain groans as Emma stopped and pulled away from him. "You know I cannot resist your kisses, love."

"I know that...spill." Emma said

"Your son... I don't know why he is being cautious with his secrets.." Killain said.

"hm...thank you." Emma said, as she leans forward and kissed him again.

"So, when are we going?" Killian asked, as his forehead rest upon hers.

"About two hours..."Emma started as Killain picks her up and carries her into the bedroom.

"Good...you can finished what you have started." Killain said.

Two hours later, Emma and Killain are walking to the diner with smiles on their faces. As she opens the door to the diner. The group inside quiets and look at them. "What?" Emma asked to Killain.

"Nothing, Love. There are just happy to see you happy." Killain said as he kisses her check.

"yeah right. Spill, Pirate!" Emma said to him, "or do I have to use my ways again."

"What ways, Mom?" Henry asked.

"I will tell you when you're older, kiddo." Emma said to her son, with seeing Regina and Robin in the background. She could tell that Regina was listening in to the conversation. Emma smiles at Henry, who smiles back at her, and runs to his adopted mother. Emma walks to 'her' booth and sits down, and Killian sits next to her. Ruby comes up and they order their dinner, and began to talk to themselves about what happen in the past couple of weeks.

Mary and David comes in the diner with their infant son. They walk to Emma and Killian, and sat down. "You okay, Mom?" Emma asked.

"It is so tiring...Neil has been up all night again." Mary said, as Neil holds out his hand, and touches his mother's face. "But moments like these make it all worth it." she added as she smiles at her son. "So, are we going to expect a little pirate or princess during this new year?" She asked her daughter, who looks at her parents and then her boyfriend and blushes.

"Mother!" Emma said, as Killian chuckles, and then winces as Emma slap him on the chest. "Not funny, Jones."

"I am sorry, love, but that was very funny..."Killain said as he gets another slap on the chest.

"Nothing that Killian could handle." David said smiling and then winces as he gets a slap on the chest.

"Like mother like daughter." Killain said as he and David laugh and wince as they get even harder slap on the chest.

"What did they do know?" Ruby asked, as she walks to the table with their orders, David and Mary called ahead.

"Some remark of mothers and daughters." Emma said as her eyes flashing as she looks over at Killian, who takes a white napkin and holds it as a flag. "You finally surrender?" Emma asked.

"Love, I will always surrender to you. " Killain said, as his voice tipped down as he whispers in her ear, and gives her a kiss on the check, and behind the ear. Emma shallows and reaches for her drink to cool her throat down. "I am glad I still affect you like that." he added.

"You will always affect me like that." Emma said as she lick her lips and lean forward and kiss him. The kiss went on for a while, and someone clear their throat. "Um.. Killain? We are in the diner."

"For a moment, I thought we are on your coach watching a movie." Killain said, as he sighs as they ended the kiss.

"Me too. Tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"It is a date." Killain said.

The hours ticked by and everyone is getting ready for midnight. Ashley is getting kind of restless Emma goes to her, "You okay?"

"It almost midnight..what if this is a dream, and I will wake up in my cottage?"

"How many times have you stayed up till midnight? "Emma asked.

"Many with the baby." Ashley said, "but with new years..is it more magical?"

"No, it is this realm's holiday. nothing will happened."

"Promise?" Ashley asked

"I promise.." Emma said, as she leaves Ashley with her husband.

She sits down next to Killain again. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess if you are Cinderella, Midnight is caused to be worried not celebrated!" Emma said, as she looks at her watch. "Here we go..."

_ten.._

"Are you okay?" Killain asked.

"Yeah why?" Emma replied.

_nine..._

"With everything that we gone thru..I am just making sure.." he said as he smiles at her.

_eight..._

"You seems to be nervious about something.." Emma asked.

"it is this realm's tradition of the new years kiss." Killain said.

_seven.._

"Okay...what is the real problem?" Emma asked again.

"The kiss at midnight..I want to make sure it is the best one to start the new year of right." Killain told her.

_six..._

"honey...every kiss we shared has been the best one..They get better.." Emma said, as she puts her hands on his face. "I love you, and I am very happy that we are together."

"I love you too, Swan..but I am just a bit nervous about it."

"The famous Captain Hook is nervous about a little kiss?" Emma said with a smile on her face.

_five..._

"very funny, love. But aye. It is not the kiss but what the meaning behind it." Killain said.

"What do you think it?" Emma asked.

"That you want to spend the year with me." Killain said.

_four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

"Swan?" Killain asked.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked.

"Will you do me the greatest honor and let me be your husband?" Killain asked, "Will you marry me?" he added, as he pulled out a small ring box from his jacket.

"Yes. I will marry you." Emma said, as Killain places the ring which has a single blue diamond and two tiny green gems on either side and they kissed.

_One! Happy New Year!_ Everyone is laughing and cheering, and Henry looks to his mom and Killain. He walks over and asked. "Mom? Killain? Midnight has past."

"Killain?" Emma said around his kiss..."We need to tell the boy and my parents."

"Tell us what?" Mary asked.

"Killain asked me to marry him...and I said yes." Emma said, as she holds out her ring.

"YAHOO!" Henry shouted.

"About time, Killain " David said, as he gently slap him on the back.

"Huh?" Emma said, "What do you mean, Dad?"

"It was right after the whole heart thing...Killian asked our permission to marry you.." David said, "At first, I was a bit worried. But your mother told me that she was a thief when we first met."

"Welcome to the family, Killian." Mary said.

"Yeah..I got Captain Hook and Robin Hood as dads..How cool is that?" Henry said.

"and Robin Hood..." Emma said, as she looks over at Regina and Robin, a new ring is sparkling on Regina's left hand. "Looks like this is going to be year of the weddings..." she said as she looks over at her mom, who has a smile on her face, "Mom..I want a nice quiet wedding."

"Sure..Sure.." Mary said as her mind is going a mile a minute, and as she opens out her purse and gets her notebook and pen and begins to write down ideas of her daughter's wedding to Killain.

"Are you sure you want to be in this family, Killain?" Emma asked her pirate.

"As long as you are in it..I don't mind at all, love." Killain said as he pulls her towards him and kisses her.

"Smooth...Pirate." Emma said as she kissed him back. "To the new year!"

"Aye, to the new year." Killain said, as Emma places her head on his shoulder, and they chuckle at Mary as she is still writing down ideas.


	5. Week 4: Captain Swan & Past Hook

As Killain kneel besides the body of Milah, and the crocodile has left. He was holding his left arm close to his body. It has not sink in yet that he has lost his hand. The only person that is left is Smee. He was trying to calm his captain down, When all of a sudden a bright light flashed and stands a man with flowing robes and a blue hat with stars spinning around upon his head.

"Killain." the man said.

"What do you want?" Killain asked. "Can't you see that I am mourning the lost of my love?"

"What about your hand?" the man replied

"oh..that too." Killain said. "I am truly alone now."

"What about me, Captain?" Smee asked

"Great.."Killain said. "What is that you want?"

"First I want to give you this, and a new name also, 'Captain Hook' ." a wave of his hand, and a new bright and shiny sliver hook was place where his hand used to be "The second is this. You will find love again."

"Yeah right." Hook said, as the man wave his hand around, and Milah's body has disappear and along with Smee.

"You don't believe me, fine. I will show you a brief event that will happen in the future."

Suddenly, the man and Killian has appeared in a small town. Hook looks around and is amazed by what he has seen. "Where are we?"

"We are not in Mist-haven or any other realm that you know of. This is a different one where magic not known." the man said.

"But how come?" Hook started to speak, when he sees a woman with long blonde hair walking in the street, and then he saw himself running after her.

"Emma, wait love." future Killain said, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Everyone I love or known gets hurt or dies. Graham, August, Neal..even the guy from New York. I don't want to lose you too." Emma said. And the future Killain looks at her, and then lean forward and kiss her.

"I told you, love. I am a survivor." future Killain said as they finish with the kiss.

"I don't supposed you can blend us together?" Hook asked.

"How come?" the man said.

"I want to know what her kiss would be like." Hook said, as he looks at the future couple still kissing.

"I cannot but, I can give you a taste of what they are feeling." the man said as he waves his hand around Hook. Suddenly, Hook is flooded with a love so pure that is bring tears to his eyes.

"That was.." Hook said.

"True Love., the purest and richness I have ever seen." the man said as he smiles at Killian.

"How long do I have to wait?" Hook asked as he is looking at the couple.

"a long time. about 300 years to be exact." the man said.

"But I look the same as I do now." Hook said.

"Because, when I get you back you will be on a hunt for revenge on the Crocodile. In it you will come to a land that man can never grow older. You will spend a lot of years there, but then you will leave it as a soon as a curse will come. Emma is the daughter of a royalty, and she is saved by something. But, She has come here along with her family. Her childhood was not happy." the man said

"How can that be? She is a royal." Hook asked

"Because, she thinks that her parents has left her on the side of a road. She is an orphan. With that comes a whole lot of self-hate, and a lot of walls for you to climb over." he replied.

"It seems like I did." Hook said as he is watching the couple walk away.

"I have to let you forget this..only give you a sliver of Emma, the color of her hair." the man said

"How come?" Hook said.

"So, when you see her the first time. You will remember a bit of the feeling." The man "Trust me."

"Okay." Hook said, as the man waves his hand, and Hook is transport back to the Jolly Roger.

"Captain? Where were you?" Smee asked.

"I don't remember...Where is that bloody crocodile?" Hook said.

"He went to Never-land, 'Captain." Smee said

"Well, tell the lads we got our heading..." Hook said, as he goes to the wheel. "Let's get that bloody crocodile."

"Aye, Aye Sire." The lads said.

"Emma." Hook said to himself. "I am coming..."


	6. Week 5: Beanstalk Anniversary Part 1

A/N: I am a bit behind, my internet stop working last week! I fix it, and I am back and better than ever! (I hoped)

* * *

><p>At Granny's Diner, Emma is sitting alone drinking a cup of coffee. The door opens, and Killain walks in and looks around the diner. He smiles when he noticed a familiar blonde and he walks up to her and said, "Happy Anniversary, love." as he kisses her on the check, and Emma jumps out of her skin.<p>

"Killain, you scared me half-to-death...What anniversary?" Emma asked.

"The day we met, and the whole beanstalk event too." Killain said as he pulls out a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, these are so pretty. Killain, you didn't have to do this." Emma said.

"I do, because I love you." Killain said.

"There is something I need to tell you...Do you remember when I hurt my hand?" Emma said, as she runs her fingers in Killain's hair, and places her hand on the back of the his head, Killain nods. "You were wrapping your scarf with it and you were using your mouth to tighten it?"

"Aye." Killain said, as he leans forward.

"I was thinking, 'I wonder what it would be like if he used that mouth all over my body.' Do you remember how I was moving my legs a bit?" he nods, "I was a bit arousal because of the images I had in my head." She leans forward and run her fingers to the open shirt and rub the exposed skin. Then, she place her hands on his thighs, and lean over and kissed him. As she end the kiss, she bits down on his bottom lip and suck. Killian groans, and said "you are going to be the death of me, Swan."

"Since it is our anniversary, How would like to react the tree-tying event?" Emma said, as she kisses his temple, and whispers what is she planning on doing.

"You want to do that? What about Henry?" Killain said, as he swallows harshly.

"He is with Regina all weekend long. So our house is empty..just us." Emma said, Their house is by the ocean, and is a wonderful four bedroom cottage. "So, what do you say, Pirate?"

"I say.." Killian quickly pulls Emma to her feet, and pulls her out of the diner, and picks her up, and carries her to her bug. "being, with you love, is a wonderful adventure" as they kissed.


	7. Week 6: A Promise to Protect (M)

As always, I don't own any of these characters. The rights belong to the writers and creators of the beloved ABC's show, Once Upon A Time. I just play with them a little.

Summary: As the Snow Queen made it well-known that she is after Emma. Killian is willing to stay with her all the time, and David is beginning to understand how much the prate love and cares for Emma, and how she cares for the pirate.

* * *

><p>At the loft, Emma is getting ready to go to bed. Killian is still there, and David comes over to the couch. "Don't you want to go to the inn?"<p>

"No, As long as that woman is after Emma. I am going to stay and protect her." Killian replied.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?" David asked.

"Nope, I am going take a pillow and sleep in Emma's doorway." he replied.

"Do you think that she will not like that in the morning?" David asked.

"Probably she will be fuming. I will rather have an angry love then a dead one." Killian said, as he remembers his first love.

"David? Are coming to bed?" Mary asked at the door.

"In a minute, darling. I am just talking to Killian about the game plan for tomorrow." David said, just as he used Killian's name, and they smile at each other.

"Okay, just don't take to long. Neil is finally asleep." Mary said. She walks to Emma's room. "Emma?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Emma asked.

"I think your father is finally warming up to Killian and the feeling you have for each other." Mary said.

"Wait..what? How?" Emma said

"your father always said, 'hook' or 'that pirate'. Now, he said 'Killian' when he was talking to him and to me." Mary said. "How do you feel about that?"

"I am not quite sure. Are you saying that Dad will be okay of us dating?" Emma asked.

"I think so." Mary said, "Killian wasn't the kind of man we wished for, but he makes you happy, and safe. Which makes us happy. Good night."

"Night Mom. " Emma close the door and goes to bed.

In the middle of the night, she wakes up to go to the bathroom, as she opens her door. Her foot trips over a sleeping Killian. "What the?" She said as she looks at her..._boyfriend_? He is still a sleep. After she has used the bathroom, she goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walks up the stairs and sees Killian still asleep.

"Killian?" She said. "Honey? Wake up."

"Hmm." he said. He turns towards her, and still asleep. She looks at him, and thinks _'He doesn't look like that he is over 300 years old. I wonder what his physical age is. Maybe we can go Dr. Whale and let him have some tests.' _She smiles to herself, as she sits by him, and run her fingers in his hair and down his face. Pay attention to his eyebrows, checks, chin, nose and then lips. _He has the most talented mouth I have ever seen on any man. I wonder what it would be like if he kissed me all over my body. _She kisses him, and just when she was going to stand up to go back to her room, his hand reaches out and circles her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, Love?" He said. "You cannot kiss me like that and go back to your bed."

"Really? I believe I just did. What are you going to do about it, Pirate?" Emma asked.

He groans and said, "Some day, love, you will be the death of me."

"Maybe not today." Emma said. "I heard from Elsa that the Dairy Queen wants me either killed or frozen. Is that why you are here?"

"Aye."

"Are you okay? Would you rather be in a nice, warm, soft bed with me?" Emma asked, as she leans forward to give him a kiss, and runs her fingers down his body. She stopped and looks at him. "Well?"

"I am thinking." He said.

"Well think it over, and if you are ready..the door will be open. Oh, and Killian? This offer is a limited engagement." She said with a wolfish smile on her face.

Killian sits in the door way, when the door of David and Mary's room open, and Mary gets out to feed Neil. "Oh, hi Killian. Why are sleeping on the hard floor?"

"I promise myself to protect Emma." he said.

"You know you can protect her while you are in the same bed as her." Mary said.

"As?"

"As Emma and Killian, the greatest love story..besides myself and David." Mary said with a smile, "I know that you love her, and that she loves you. Have you told her?"

"Once or twice, but when her back was turn or when she was asleep." he said truthfully,

"Killian, Killian. That is not the same. You need to tell her." Mary said.

"So, I have your blessing to bed your daughter?" Killian asked.

"Emma is a grown woman. She already has a son. I know that you two will marry.. It is not like her parents waited for their wedding night too. We had some adventures before our wedding." She said as she is going to the living room to feed Neil.

Killian gets up and knocks on the door. "Come in." he hears Emma's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hello, Love." he said, his eyes roam around her room, and falls on her. She is laying on the bed, reading a book. "How are you doing about the thing?"

"With the Dairy Bitch? I cannot believe that she was one of my foster moms. How did she get here?" She said, as she is putting down her book.

"It is a mystery for everyone." he said, as Emma gets up and hold out her hand, and smiles. Killian grasps her hand, and follows her towards the bed. "Are you sure you want this, love?"

"I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you." She said as she puts her hands on his face, and pulls him towards her and they kiss. Her hands slowly goes down his shirt and goes to the bottom of it and grasp it and pulls it up and off his head, She runs her fingers over his chest and arms. She holds on to his hand and his hook, and they kiss again. She tried to remove his brace. He removes his lips from hers, she whimper, "Love, You shouldn't see that. It is not very pretty."

"Killian, it is apart of you. I love all of you." Emma said. "It will be okay."

"Alright, love. I trust you." He held out his hook, and Emma removes it, and begins to work the brace. Just when she does, Killian's eyes begin to tear up. She palms over his stump, and reaches over to give him a kiss on it. After she done with that a part, she looks up at him, and begins to remove her clothing, and the rest of his.

"You haven't shown your arm to many women, I take it?" Emma asked.

"There are many reaction why. Mostly, they become less..you know." He said as he kisses her.

"Honey, you have to realize by now, that it doesn't matter if you have two hands, one hands or none. I love you just the way you are." Emma said, "Now, are we going to finally do this?"

"As you wish, my love." Killian said, as he smiles.

They kiss, and their hands roam each other's body. Emma surprised Killian by flipping them over, and began to rub herself against his cock, with her wetness. Suddenly, she reaches down and handles him, and places his cock by her opening, as she smiles and kisses him. She lets him enter her, he groans and said, "Finally."

The only sound in the apartment is their breathing and the sound of skin slapping against each other. After she is spend, she collapsed against his body, and said, "If I would have know that would have been waiting for me, I would have let you have your way a long time ago. You were amazing, Killian"

"Likewise, Emma." Killian looks around the room, and begin to feel like something is wrong.

"What is going on with you?" Emma asked.

"It just when we are happy, something happens or goes wrong." Killain said, as he gets up from bed and walks towards the window. Emma shallows as she watches her pirate in his naked glory walks to the window, and looks out. She gets up, and walks to him, and press her body against his back. Her arms snake around his body. Her hands roam his front, and begins to rub her hand on his cock, Killain moans and places his hand on top of hers.

"Nothing will happen that we cannot handle together okay? You are not going to get rid of me that easy." She kisses his back, and said. "I love you."

He turns around and puts a finger underneath her chin, and gave her one of the sweetest kisses. "I love you too, Emma."


	8. Week 7: Going to the Game

"What are we doing tonight, Love?" Killain asked.

"We are going to a basketball game with my parents, Robin and Regina, and Henry and Grace." Emma said

"What is basketball?" Killain asked.

"It is a wonderful game where two teams are trying to take a ball and make baskets in one another's net. You will love it." Emma said. "I Promise."

"Seems bloody unlikely, love." he said as he crosses his arms against his chest.

"I know there is one thing that is a good thing. They find couples and place them on a kiss-camera." Emma said with a smile.

"So, they make the couple kiss in front of everyone? And they get away with it?" Killain asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should practice for tonight?" Emma said with a twinkle in her eye. She grasps Killain by his shirt, and pull her towards her and kiss him. Afterwards. she said. "Seems to me you will like tonight?"

"Aye, maybe a bit more practice.." he leans forward and kisses her. "This will be a pleasant evening after all."

Later that evening. David and Snow are getting snacks for everyone. They walk in the court and they see "Kiss Cam" on the screen, and suddenly they see Killain and Emma's faces on it.

"What the heck?" David said, as he walks faster to their row.

"David, a lot of the people here don't know us. And will think that it strange that you will punch Killain. Emma is happy, let it go." Snow said.

"But she is our _daughter_." David said, as he watches Emma and Killain kissed in front of everyone.

"She is but she is happy." Snow said. "I think they make the perfect pair." she said with a smile on her face.

The "Kiss Cam" went to Robin and Regina, which they smiled at each other and kissed. Suddenly it feel on Henry and Grace. Grace blushed as Henry gave her a peck on the check. The crowd sighs with the new love between the high school couple. Kiss Cam went back to Emma and Killain who are still kissing.

Regina is getting a bit embarrassed with the PDA of the couple, poke Emma in the back. "Ms. Swan?"

"Hm.." Emma said.

"Must you keep doing that?" she asked.

"Hmm" Emma said.

"Perhaps, you need to get a different room? or stop all together?" Regina said.

"We need to stop." Emma said to Killian.

"Why?" he asked.

Emma glanced around, and noticed that the game is on hold because some of the players are watching the screen. "Because we are holding the game."

"Okay.." Killain said. "you are right, I enjoyed that alot."

"Pirate." she said with a chuckle.

"Minx." Killain whisper in her ear. "to be continued, love." as he kissed the side of her face.

"Must you do that?" Emma asked, "you are making me crazy!"

"It is my pleasure to do so." Killain said, as he kissed her hand.

Later, the family is walking to the cars.

"So, Killain. How do you like your first game?" David asked.

"I liked it very much. Some more than others." Killain said.

"Okay, that is good. Good night Mom and Dad." Emma said, "Kiddo, are you going to stay with Regina and Robin?"

"yeah. is that okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah it is okay." Emma said.

"Have a good night, Mom." Henry said, "Good night, Killian!"

"Night, lad." Killain said, as he watches the rest of the family leaving. Snow is actually pushing David towards their car. He chuckles at the pair, but when he sees Emma, his smile slowly leaves his face and says. "Where were we?"

"I am not going to continue that kiss in the parking lot, Jones. At home, in our bedroom...on our bed." Emma said, "Underneath the covers, nude!" She added.

"Must you say that?" Killain asked.

"Why? Have trouble opening your door?" Emma said as she opens her door without any problems. "Come on Killain. Lets go home."

"Bloody Minx." he said to himself as he finally open the door.

On the ride home, Emma laughing all the way as she glances at the hard look that Killain gives her.


	9. The Prince and His Swan Chapter 1

The Prince and his Swan Princess

Based on the movie, "The Swan Princess."

Once upon at time, there was two kingdoms by the sea. Both the rulers had a single child. And they began to plan their children's bethrolal. Ever summer season, one of the children visits the other and they began a tense friendship.

On the summer when the children turn 18 and 20, the Princess had grown into a very beautiful young lady, and the Prince turn to a very handsome young man.

"Mother, Why do I have to visit Prince Killain?" Princess Emma asked.

"Because, it is what your father and I wanted for you." The Queen told her daughter.

"He is rude to me when he is with his friends." Princess Emma said. "I am not sure I even like him."

"Why do you say that?" The Queen asked.

"Because, last summer he was acting kind of weird. As if he doesn't know how to behave when he is around me." Princess Emma told her mother, as they packing for her trip.

"My darling daughter, you were changing into a fine young lady, and I am sure Prince Killain noticed it." The Queen said.

"But.."Princess Emma began.

"It has been arranged, and therefore will happen." The Queen said, as she locks her daughter's trunks. "Just have fun, my darling."

"The ships are ready." The King comes into the room, and sees his wife and daughter. He opens his hand to his daughter. She smiles and grasps her father's hand, and they hug. "Maybe this summer will be different."

"Maybe." Princess Emma said, "May I bring Elsa and Belle?" They were her ladies in waiting and her friends, and cousins.

"Yes you may. We want you to be comfortable and happy." The king said. Princess Emma smiled as she went into their rooms.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" The Queen asked her husband.

"Yes. King Midas and his Queen told me in a letter. After the visit, Prince Killain was moody and to himself. When the king asked his son what was the matter. Prince told him that he might be falling in love with Emma." The King said

"_Might_? There is not yes or no, dear husband." The Queen reply.

"I am thinking that the Prince still thinks of Emma as that young girl who bothered him alot." The King said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, King Midas is with his son. "The Princess will becoming in a few days." Midas said.

"Yes, Father." Prince Killain said.

"Did you meant what you said last summer?" Midas asked.

"During this time apart. I do find myself wondering about her, How is she doing, and if she has any suitors during this time apart." Prince Killain said.

"She did have some, but she turn them down. It seems she is longing for you son." Midas said.

"Truly?" Prince Killian said.

"Truly." Midas said.

"Now, I want her to come soon." Prince said as he is looking out to sea.

"Do you miss being part of the navy?" Midas asked.

"Father, my place is with you and mother. True, I will always miss the sea." Prince said.

A couple days later. as Princess Emma gets ready for her trip. She is greeted by her kingdom's adviser, who has been working the dark arts. "Master Rumple. How may I help you?"

"I fear for you, Princess Emma. For the trip could be dangerous."

"I have traveled this trip many times. It will not fear me." Princess Emma said.

"But, your highest. There are people who want to harm you or even force you to do be with them." Rumple said.

"I will have guards, and my father will be traveling with me." Princess Emma said.

"I just want to keep you safe." Rumple said as he grab her hand and kissed it.

"Unhand me!" Princess Emma said. "I will find out what you are up to, Master Rumple and I will tell my father about it." She takes her skirts and began to walk away from him.

"I will be ready for that, Princess." Rumple said as he moves his hands and a puff of purple smoke circles him and he disappears.

On the ship, Princess Emma along with her ladies are playing a game.

"What do think of Master Rumple?" Princess Emma asked

"I think he is dangerous." Lady Elsa said.

"I think he is very handsome." Lady Belle said. "It is true." she said as the duo look at her.

"Well, I think he is up to something not good." Princess Emma said, "I heard that he is into the dark arts." she added

"That is just a rumor going around the castle, Emma." Lady Belle said.

"Some rumors can be true." Lady Elsa said. "What did he do?"

"He basically said he had a feeling that I would be endangered and then he tried to kiss my hand without my permission." Princess Emma said as a shiver when down her body.

"The creep." Lady Elsa said.

A knock was heard from the door. Princess Emma gave a nod to Lady Elsa, who got up and get the door.

"Yes?" Princess Emma asked.

"Your grace, we are almost to the bay and to the dock." The captain said.

"Then we have a couple of days journey to the Midas' castle." Princess Emma finished, "Have taken this journey all my life."

"I just want to let you know. Do you care for anything?" The captain asked.

"No. I am fine. Ladies?" She looks at Lady Elsa and Belle. who said no. "Thank you Captain. Make sure my Father is okay."

"As you wish, your grace." the Captain bows and exits the room.

"Now. that is a man." Lady Elsa said with a sigh.

"You have feelings for the Captain?" Princess Emma said.

"Yes! He is too perfect for words." Lady Elsa said as she goes to the window and watches him go up the stairs. "I wonder what it would be like if he kisses me."

"Elsa!" Lady Belle said with a shock, "A lady shouldn't mention things like that.

"Well, it is true...Have you forgotten last summer when Prince Killain was at the castle?"

"Yes. I said the same thing about him." Princess Emma said. "Now I have been dreaming about him. I just wonder if he is feeling the same about me." She added as she looks out the window towards the shore.


	10. The Prince and His Swan Chapter 2

p style="text-align: left;"Chapter 2/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"A couple days later, the troop is traveling the road towards the Midas' castle. Princess Emma is asleep, and her father is reading some books. A tap on the side, lets him know that they are coming to the castle. "My darling daughter. We are here." he said to her, as he awakes her.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""um..How do I look?" Princess Emma asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You need to brush your hair, other than that you are perfect." The King said as he kisses her on the temple.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"As the coach stops, and the door opens. Princess Emma is greeted by, "King David and Princess Emma." and by hand to hold on to. She did as she gets out the coach.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Your Highness." a servant says. "Welcome to Midas's castle." She smiles at the boy, and glances around and sees King Midas.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Your grace," she says as she bows. "Thank you for letting me staying with you for the summer."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Our pleasure, Princess. Is that right, Prince Killain?" he said as he turns to look at his son. Princess Emma looks at the man her friend became to.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""It is our pleasure, Princess Emma." Prince Killain said as he holds out his hand, and she takes it, and he said, "May I give you a welcome kiss?" She nods, and he kisses her hand. "Welcome to my home, Princess Emma."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Has it always been this way.." Princess Emma said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What way?" Prince Killain askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""very pretty." Princess Emma said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I have not noticed it before. Maybe it has always been this way. But it pales in comparison to you." Prince Killain said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Prince Killain!" Princess Emma said.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I just have not noticed how pretty you are. Will you marry me?" Prince Killain asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Before I answer, What else you like about me?" Princess Emma asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What else is there?" Prince Killain asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What else is there?" Princess Emma turns away and walks away from the castle, and she pass her father, she glances at him with tears in her eyes, and runs far away.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"King David turns to Prince Killain and said. "What did you say?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I asked her to marry me, and when she asked what do I like about her. I said, 'what else is there?' I am so stupid. I am sorry King David."p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Don't tell me. Tell Princess Emma." King David said as he turns towards the castle.p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Prince Killain along with some of his men, walks towards the ruins where Princess Emma was heading. When they got to it, they saw her cloak and her necklace whose chain was broken as if it was ripped from her neck. Prince Killain went to the cloak and picks up the necklace and said, "Emma, what happen?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"In the shadows, a man is holding Princess Emma. "Not one word, or will kill your Prince" Emma watches as Killian looks around and with his head down runs towards his castle.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""What do you want?" Princess Emma askedp  
>p style="text-align: left;""Easy, I want your hand in marriage." man said, as he turns her around and faces him.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Master Rumple, why?" Princess Emma asked.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Many years ago, your father has banishment me from the court. Because I have been doing the dark arts. Now, he will understand what is like when everything he loves is taken away from him," A purple smoke surrounds them and is transport them into a lake. "Now, my lady. Will you marry me?"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Never!" Princess Emma walks away, and suddenly couldn't move.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Now, dearie. You cannot leave the shores of the lake. For if you do, you will surely die. You see that moon?" Princess Emma looks up, and nods. "As the moon is in the lake, you will be human, but when it is day. You will transform into swan. There is only one way for you to stop this curse, Is to marry me." p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


	11. The Prince and His Swan Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sunrise began, Emma began turn into a swan. Rumple's evil laughter is heard around her, and she look into her reflection and a single tear falls into the water and ripples.

Meanwhile, Prince Killain is holding Emma's necklace, and is trying to figure out what happen.

"Your grace?" Lady Elsa said.

"What is it Lady Elsa?" Prince Killain asked.

"We need to find Master Rumple." She said. "Princess Emma told me and Lady Belle that she fears him."

"I thought he was banished for using the Dark Arts." Prince Killain said.

"It is true, but he found us, and told my lady that she is endangered." Lady Elsa said.

"Where does he live?" Prince Killain asked.

"No one knows. He must live between our two kingdoms. Because Lady Belle has seen him and I think she is in love with him." Lady Elsa shivers.

"Thank you," Prince Killain said, and he leaves the room.

"Why did you say that you think I am in love with that man?" Lady Belle asked, as she overhears the conversation between the two.

"Well, it is the truth." Lady Elsa. "I want our lady to come back, and safe."

"I do too. but now there will be a rumor about me." Lady Belle said,

"Really?" Lady Elsa said as she exit the room.

Much later, Emma Swan is swimming around the lake trying to figure out of her curse. Where she is greeted by a turle and a frog.

"Greeting." the frog said.

"Hello." Emma said.

"My name is Prince Neil. This is my friend and companion, Henry." the frog said.

"Are you really a prince?" Emma asked.

"Indeed I am. A evil man cursed me. Do you see that castle up there?" Emma looks at the castle.

"That is my home." Prince Neil said. "He wanted the castle, so he caught me and turn me into a frog. You are a princess, are you not?"

"Yes..Yes. I am." Emma said, "But I am cursed."

"How so, your grace." Henry asked.

"Only during the day I can be turn back into a human, at night I am a swan.' Emma said, as a tear falls down from her eyes.

"Maybe you can kiss me and I will change back into a prince," Prince Neil said.

"I have heard about the true love kiss. My heart belongs to another. Only he can save me." Emma said as she flies away.

"We need to find this man, your grace." Henry said.

"Indeed. To my castle." Prince Neil said, as the duo swims toward the wall.

In the castle. Rumple is getting mad about Emma's lack of willingness to be his wife.

"Why would that princess let me be my wife?" he said as he begins to shot fireballs from his hands.

"Maybe..she is in love with someone else'" his servant said

"really, but I heard she ran away from him." Rumple said, as another fireball hit the wall.

"Maybe, you should let her go, and marry someone else." his servant replied.

"No. I want that Kingdom, and I want to destroy King David!" Rumple said.

"yes, master." his servant said, as she walks out of the room.

The next evening, Prince Killain and a couple of his men are walking towards a ruin of a castle. Their food reserved is going down. "Your grace, we are almost out of food,"

"I thought I saw a swan flying by. Let grab my bow and arrow." Prince Killain said, as he sees the swan. The moon begins to climb from the sky, and just when the moon light hits the swan's heart. Prince Killain's arrow hit the swan. Suddenly, lights surrounds the swan and Princess Emma stands with an arrow in her chest.

"My love!" Prince Killain said as he sees Princess Emma drop into the water. "I am so sorry, I thought you were the swan."

"I am the swan. Prince Killain. Master Rumple cursed me to the swan every day and at night I am human. I feel that this night will be my last." As Princess Emma begins to have difficult to breath.

"No! I love you! Princess Emma, your courage, kindness and your spirit." Prince Killain said in horror as Princess Emma's eyes began to fade.

"My darling, I love you since I was fourteen years old. I was a fool to think that I did not." Princess Emma said. "Please fall in love with someone else." she added, as she cups her hand upon his check.

"No! You are my equal and my love." Princess Emma took her last breath and her hand falls.

"Please come back to me." Prince Kilain said, as he cups her face and pulls her towards him, and gentle kisses her lips, and swirls of light circle them and a huge boom is heard throughout the area. He began to pull way from her, when her hand moves up his arm and grasps the back of his neck and kisses him back.

"Love?" Prince Killain asked, as he watches the arrow fall from her body, and her skin is being closed.

"Killain, you save me." Princess Emma told him, "From the curse!"

"I don't understand." Prince Killain said.

"Only a kiss of true love can save me. I love you." Princess Emma

"I love you too. Your spirit, friendship, kindness and everything about you." Prince Killain said, as they kissed again.

"Now what about Master Rumple?" Princess Emma asked.

"I have an idea." Prince Killain said.

Later that evening, Princess Emma and Prince Killain walks into the ballroom. King David turns around and sees his daughter alive and well.

"Emma, I don't understand." he said.

"For the past couple of months, I was cursed into a swan, by Master Rumple. Who told me that he can reversed the curse only if I agreed to marry him. He turn Prince Neil into a frog and stole his castle and grounds." Princess Emma said.

"So that is what happen to Prince Neil." King Midas said. " I would what happen to him. Is he okay?"

"Yes. He became a friend to me while I was cursed." Princess Emma said.

"Guards!" King Midas shouted. "Go to castle of Prince Neil, and get the traitor Master Rumple and all of his servants, and bring them here."

"Yes. your grace." the guards said.

"What will happen to them?" Princess Emma asked.

"They will be put to death." Midas said,.

"Sir, Master Rumple has been a master of the dark arts ever since he was been banished from the kingdom. His body must be put in the fire, and then put into lead jars, and then buried miles apart from them." Princess Emma said.

"I agreed with my daughter, King Midas." King David said. "It is the only way to stop his evil ways."

"I also agreed, Father." Prince Killain said.

"It is done." King Midas said.


	12. The Prince and His Swan Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, as the traitor Rumple along with his servant is put to death. One of the guards found Prince Neiil and Henry, and Princess Emma along with her two ladies meet,

"My lady, you are more pretty then I ever thought you are.": Prince Neil said.

"Thank you, your grace. My heart belongs to another." Princess Emma said with a smile. "These are my ladies. Belle and Elsa."

As the two ladies came from behind Princess Emma. Prince Neil look upon Belle and said, "You must be a princess. For you are graceful, kindness and compassionate as your lady."

"You make me blush, sir." Belle said.

"You are loyalty to your Princess, Lady Elsa. I have heard what you said to Prince Killain." Henry said, "But I didn't realized that your charcter matches your beauty."

"You make me blush, sir:" Elsa also said,

"I have something to tell you, not only they are my ladies. But they are also Princess, my cousins from my father's sister."

"Are you truly are a prince?" Belle asked the frog.

"Indeed. Perhaps a..." Belle leans down and kisses the frog on the head, and suddenly a pouf of clouds surrounded the frog and he is changed back into a man. "My lady, you have saved me from the curse. What can I do for you?"

"Kiss me." Belle said, as Prince pulls her towards him and kisses him.

"Will you marry me, my darling Princess Belle?" Prince Neil asked.

"Yes! Look at Princess Elsa and your servant, Henry." Henry is back turn into a man, and they are kissing.

"The truth is Henry is my brother, when I realized that the traitor wanted my kingdom, We decided to make Henry into a servant, and he agreed." Prince Neil said. "Otherwise, the traitor would have killed Henry like he did to our parents."

"I am sorry." Princess Belle said. "I know what is like to mourn the death's of your parents"

"Is that why you became Ladies to your cousin?" Prince Neil asked.

"Yes" Princess Belle said. "Where is our cousin?"

"I am not sure. Maybe she is with Prince Killain." Princess Elsa said, as Prince Henry kisses her.

Meanwhile, Princess Emma is in the deck of the palace. She feels two arms circling her waist, and a kiss upon her neck. "I love you." she hears Killain said.

"I love you too. What else do you love about me?" Princess Emma asked.

"I love your compassion, your kindness, your loyalty, your strength all of them are equal to your beauty, my love." Prince Killain said, as she turns and smiles at him,. "And, you are a graceful swan too." he said with a smile on his face.

"I did like being a swan, the pleasure of flying is wonderful." She said, as he pulls her towards him, and kisses her.

"I do have something for you, love." Prince Killain said, "Actually two things, first is your necklace. I fix the chain." She smiles as pulls her hair away from her neck, and he puts it on her, as he runs his fingers upon her neck, she shivers. "Cold, love?"

"No..just happy." Princess Emma said, "what is that other thing?"

"This." He pulls out a small pouch and reaches into and pulls out a ring. "It was my mother, she gave it to me, last summer. I love you since you were fourteen and I was sixteen. I am sorry about my behavior that summer. I just didn't understand the feelings towards you. Now, I do. Will you let me be your husband. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Princess Emma said, as he puts the ring upon her finger, and gave her a kiss so pure that caused light and wind flow from them. "Will that happen every time we kissed, Killain?"

"I am not sure, let try." Prince Killain said, as they kiss again, and the same thing happen again.

"This is true, and this is love." Prince Killian said to her.

"And this is only the beginning., my love." Princess Emma said, as she places her head on his shoulder as they walk towards their fathers to tell them the good news.


	13. Week 8: Valentine's Day

A/N: *: is actually my research on the history of the Valentine's Day, and Emma's lack of happiness is my feeling towards this holiday (or what I love to call Anti-singles' Day. Don't get me wrong, I am a romantic at heart. I just think it is stupid to spend thousands of dollars on one day, when there is the rest of the year to tell someone how much you care for them.

* * *

><p>At Granny's diner, Killian is sitting at 'their' booth waiting for his Emma to come for their lunch date. He is drinking a cup of coffee spiked with a drop or two with rum. The door opens and he glances up to see Henry come in along with David and Snow. They look at each other and David actually smiled at Killain who became a bit worried about it.<p>

"What is the matter?" Killian asked.

"Nothing is the matter." David replied. "Emma is waiting for one of the officers to come in."

"Speaking of Mom. What are you planning on doing for Valentine's Day? It is this Saturday." Henry asked.

"What the bloody is this Valentine? And why are we celebrating him?" Killian said.

"Well..There is a bishop who married some people, at the time that marriage was outlaw from the church So, the church had the bishop killed, and before he was going to be die, He wrote a letter to his "sweetheart" and the ending was from your valentine. Then, a couple years the Pope gave him the name "Saint" thus we have the holiday ST. VALENTINES' DAY" Snow said. *

"The church outlawed marriage?" Killain said, "This realm is the strangest and weirdest holiday."

"So, what are you going to do for Mom?" Henry asked again

"Well, I give Emma a rose before every date." he said, as he points to a single rose in a water glass, "and afterwards I tell her I love her. After that whole bloody crocodile trying to crush me heart. I don't know what else I can do, after all, I heard that this is the holiday that usually couples get betrothal, right?"

"This realm calls it engaged." David said.

"We are very happy you are going to be family, Killian." Snow said, as she rocks her son.

"Some of us took a lot longer to be happy." David said.

"So, what are you going to do for Mom?" Henry asked again.

Just then the door open, and Emma came in. She stop and look over at her family, and fiance. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, love." Killian said as he gets up to give her a kiss. She pulls out of his arms and pushed him into the booth, and with her arms crossed against her body, she looks down at her pirate.

"Liar. Tell me" Emma said.

"Some days I really don't like that bloody super-power of yours, love." Killian said with a smile. "Fine, we were talking about this Valentine's day." Killian said, as he gives her a quick peek on the temple.

"Not this topic again. I just came from the office, and the officer is going on and on about his plans for his girlfriend. It makes me sick!" Emma said.

"What does?" Snow asked.

"Just this fake holiday and how the chocolate, card, flower and jewelry companies created it to boast sales." Emma said, as she takes a sip from Killian's coffee. She glances at him with one of her eyebrows up, and he nods. She sighs and takes another sip.

"Do you truly believe that, Emma?" Snow asked.

"Aye, I do." Emma said, as Killian smiles at her using his words. "Don't get me wrong, I cry at Hallmark ads, and really bad romantic movies. I just think why have one day when you can tell 364 days to tell your beloved your feelings for him." She said as she looks at Killian who smiles at her.

"Yuck, it is getting mushy in here." Henry said.

"Sorry, kiddo. How is Grace?" Emma asked.

"Good. I am giving her a small bear." Henry said, he pulls out his phone and looks at the time. "I gotta go. I am helping Belle in the pawn shop. Bye Mom."

"Bye Kiddo." Emma said, as she watches her son leaves. "Seriously, I don't want anything special. Just dinner okay?"

"As you wish." Killian said.

A couple of days later, Emma is getting ready for her date with her pirate. She is having trouble deciding on what to wear. In the back of her closet she sees what she bought in New York. She said to herself, "this is perfect. I cannot believe I bought this." She quickly jumps in the shower and get ready for the night.

Killian is standing in front of the apartment door, and just about to knock when Henry opens the door. "Hey, come in! Mom will be ready in a few minutes." Henry said.

"Lad, are you going to be okay for me being your step-dad?" Killian asked.

"Are you kidding me? The former pirate? It is like a boy's dream come true." Henry said.

"Nothing I will do will ever replace your father, okay?" Killian said.

"It is okay. I am happy that Mom is finally happy." Henry said.

Little did they know Emma was finished getting ready and standing in the hallway, listening to the conversation between her favorite guys.

"Luck for you guys, I decided to wear water-proof eye-makeup." Emma said, as she enters the room. "that made me tear-eyed." She leans forward and gives her son a quick peek on the forehead. "You ready to go?" she asked Killain as she turns to him, and her mouth gasps as she looks at him for the first time.

He is wearing black jeans, with his pirate vest along with his shirt, and his new leather jacket.

"You look great, Killain." Emma said, as she finally finds her voice.

Killain's eyes roam her outfit, which is a stunning red dress with a cropped black leather jacket, along with black heels. "It seems we both have the same mindset of wearing red. You look stunning, my love." He said as he pulls a small box from his jacket. "For you."

She sits down next to Henry and opens the box. In it is a sliver swan necklace with a gold hook in place of its beck. "It is very beautiful, and very familiar, for two reason. Our tattoos and this." She reaches to get a small box from the side table. "for you."

Killain opens the box, and sees the same swan in it. "How?"

"I asked Doc if he could create a necklace for you based upon my tattoo. He didn't say anything about you creating one for me. Can you do for me?" Emma asked as she holds her necklace out. Killian puts it on and gives her a kiss on the neck afterwards. He holds out his, and Emma smiles and does the same thing to him.

She groans to herself. "What is it love?" Killian asked

"We are one of those couples! The ones I teased about when I was younger.. Wearing the similar clothing and matching necklaces." Emma said, "I wouldn't have it in any other way!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Killian said as he pulls her towards him and they kissed. "Shall we?"

"Aye, where are we going?" Emma asked

"To the park, next to the barn. For a picnic and a dance other the stars." Killian said.

"The same barn we went visit?" Emma asked.

"The very same. " he said, as they walk to Emma's bug. "What?"

"I would never guess that a pirate can be romantic." Emma said as she opens the door.

"As long as I am yours." Killain said.

"oh you are." Emma said, as she leans forwards and gives him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Killain said.


End file.
